Harpies
Harpies (Superus torturus) '''are a species of supernatural females thats main goal is to torture, but not kill, humans. They come in the form of a very attractive female but they do have a demonic form. Appearance Harpies have two forms; their human and their demonic form. Their human form is always female and they are very attractive. However, their demonic forms are very unattractive and turn off Micheal Scott. They have large beaks in place of their mouths and nose. Their hair goes away and they get large feathers in place of their hair. They have talons and claws rather than hands and feet and they have large feathery wings and tails. Personalities Harpies are very manipulative. They have an intense hatred towards humans which makes them have a strong desire to see humans suffer. Specific Goals Harpy's only goal is to torture, but not kill, human beings. They don't discriminate on age, gender, or personality, they will torture anyone. History The Harpies were created by the "Black Widow" murderer, Louise Vermilyea. She was a necrophile, a person who is aroused by corpses. After killing eight people with arsenic, she was arrested and she committed suicide. However, unknown to all of man-kind, Louise vowed revenge in her next life. She was then immediately resurrected as the first Harpy. However, her conidition was different from what it was in her past life. She now only wanted to see humans in pain and didn't want to kill them. Relationships Harpies are related to Furies, Succubi, Gorgons, and Sirens. All five species are strictly females that torture or kill humans. They also "Work" for a goddess called an Eirnyes Powers and Abilities Powers While in their Human Form With a simple touch of their victim's skin, they can make the person feel compelled to obey the Harpy's every command. The Harpy needs only to touch their victim once and they fall under their "spell". The victim will then fall into a trance-like state where they obey anything that the Siren who touched them says. This will eventually wear off but only if the Harpy leaves the victim for a long period of time. One of the minor powers of Harpies is their ability to make any human being fall asleep with just a wave of their hand. The Harpy emits powerful pheromones (that all supernatural beings are immune to) that immediately cause all humans in the general area to fall into a deep slumber. While in their Demon Form Because of the large, brown, feathered wings on the backs of the Harpies, they are allowed to fly. They cannot fly at supersonic speeds or in extremely high altitudes. They have the same limits as a general hawk. They can fly about 114 miles per hour at their peak and about 40 miles per hour without over-exerting themselves. Their demonic form also alters their vocal chords so that their voices are naturally raspy. Their voices send chills down the backs of any human who hears them. They are also capable of emitting an extremely high-pitched sound from their mouth that causes the ear drums of any nearby humans to burst and cause intense pain in the ears of others. This doesn't kill but it does torture and is one of Harpy's favorite ways to torture. While in their demonic form, Harpies are able to teleport in a version called 'smoking'. It allows the user to teleport with the effects of a puff of smoke that is left in their midst. This is the second fastest way of teleporting, behind 'blinking'. Harpies are extremely resistant to man injuries while in their demonic form. They are impervious to bullets as well as most man-made weapons like knives or swords. They are also able to resist blunt forces from man-made objects. They are '''not immune to concussive blasts from supernatural powers. In both Forms In both their human and their demonic forms, Harpies are able to generate and manipulate fire. However, this power is much stronger when they are in their demon forms. In human form, they can create small flames from their hands that can be used to set things on fire. They cannot control the path of the flames when in their human form and they are not immune. But when they are in their demon form, they are immune to fire and are able to create much larger flames from their hands as well as creating large streams or blasts of fire. They are also able to manipulate all fire, but only in their demonic form. In both their human and demonic forms they possess superhuman strength. They are able to lift about 500 pounds in both of their forms. Abilities In their human forms, Harpies are very good at pretending to be human. They also are very good at manipulating the minds and emotions of others. They also possess highly advanced combat skills. Weaknesses While in their human forms, Harpies are vulnerable to everything that a regular human is vulnerable to. Their powers are also not as powerful in their human form. Category:Species